mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive October 2009
Previous content moved to User talk:Nitecrew/Archive May 2009 Thank you. I may have to add-on a whole page just for the various Barnstars. :) 03:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. -- 00:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) skin templates did you know how make an optional row.-- 23:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I do. Which template and which row would you like to make optional? 23:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I caught up with your conversation with Kjhf. Yes, another Rank row could be added and be optional by default. I am not sure it is needed. Why not just list the ranks in the current field? If you wish to pursue this then we could change the template to 'Introduced in Rank' and 'Additional Rank(s)'. 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I say that only the rank that you get the item/ mod at should be listed. Then the additional ranks that it is used in listed in another box. This makes it look more professional, as Rank 7 looks better than Ranks 7 8, 9 & 10. And unfortunatly, there is also not a set design for that so you get Ranks 7 & 8 and then Rank 7 + 8 and also Rank 7 and Rank 8 and Rank 7 and 8 and Ranks 7 and 8 and Ranks 7+8. Get my point? 23:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::It would seem that the lowest numbered rank is the rank you can initially obtain the 'thing' and any additional rank listed indicates other uses for the 'thing'. Could you just work to make the 'Rank' row consistent across everything? You have been doing a good job cleaning up the text in the skins already. This could be an extension of that project. If you still feel another row is needed I can add it later tonight. It will take me a bit of time to research the correct place to put this and make sure it does not mess up all the templates at the same time. Which skins were you looking to add this too? Items and Modules for sure. Are there other skins? 23:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) tanks for add it.-- 03:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I am still working on the finishing touches. I will add a message here when it is all ready. Should be just a few more minutes. 03:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK.-- 03:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::It is ready. I have added it to the MLN skins for the module and item. Simply add an 'Additional Ranks' parameter to the template. A sample can be found on Circuit Board page. Enjoy. 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::wow it works. -- 04:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you!! Just let me know if any of the other skins need the new row. 04:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC)